The Goddess Rising
by J.A.Godly Hunter
Summary: It all started when Sadie was asked to be a champion . Little did she know that this small action will create giant ripples. Now not only does she have to deal with other gods but also with a new enemy. Watch the demigods and the magicians unite.


Chapter 1: I play fists with the Kelp King

Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm a 40 or something year old man. Noooo. I'm a Fraeking Kid People

I'm sorry if this update is late. My French teacher took my notebook with all my stories in it because I wrote a French story in there and he wanted to read it so yah. I am very, very sorry ( not that sorry)

Sadie Pov

Scene 1

Hello chaps of the world. Its Sadie here don't worry you won't be hearing from Carter for awhile and his rubbish story telling skills. Carter usually does the introductions, but now you're in the hands of the almighty Sadie Kane

So if a god asks you to do a favour just say no. No matter how tempting it is. Sure they're a god but they will send you to these weird and suspenseful adventures that are completely bonkers. And trust me they will change the view of how you look at your life.

If you feel that's it's your destiny to say yes to whatever gods offer, then you're in for a rollercoaster of weird, but you'll meet good people along the way and you might even learning something. And if you fall remember there's always someone there to pick you up.

Bloody Scarabs, I'm being cheesy anyways I should probably get on with the story and stop my yammering. Any way it all started in my room at the 21 Nome.

* * *

><p>I was on my bed listening to Adele 21 on my iPod. A battered up scroll was on my lap, it was a brownish color and numerous hieroglyphs were on it. This was a spell Isis told me to study. I was reading through very complicated hieroglyph, this was no ordinary spell it was a type of lost magic. I couldn't understand it so I pretty much gave up. This spell was very hard to understand I could only read a couple of the words.<p>

Keep trying, Gods Sadie you are very lazy. That woman voice projected itself in my head. Do you know how much I hate having a bloody god in your head? Well let's just say it's not very pleasant. They just keep criticizing you wherever you go.

I ignored her she was to irritating for me to handle. I went into my kitchenette to get me glass of Rebena my favourite drink in the world. I thought of the events that had recently happened. So far everything was boring. After Desjardin sealed Apophis away he was too weak to break through (Well so far). It also helped that we buried the figurine in spells invoked with the power of Maat. People started to listen to Amos more since he is chief lector now. People are still trying to hunt us down but that was an everyday thing for a Kane. In four months after that event I had mastered the art of being an elementalist (with the help of Zia). I know knew how to use Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Cheese into deadly weapons. If you think I'm joking about the cheese imagine being imprisoned in a block of mozzarella.

Anyway it was 2:30 in the morning and I was quite tired. I walked to my bed and put my iPod and scroll aside and went into a dreamless sleep. Not.

I forgot to sleep with my anti-Ba pillow. You would think but that's just a pillow. Well it isn't just a pillow it helps stop my soul from flying away when I'm a sleep. So now I'm floating inside this horrifying Sadie-headed-chicken soul body. I willed it so I turned into a Sadie-headed-Sadie. My body floated up facing the direction of the river. My vision blurred and I was transferred to this under water throne room of some sort.

* * *

><p>Scene2<p>

The room was large and blue. I knew I was underwater because fishes were swimming past me. A mosaic of a green trident was drawn on the ground. A few steps in front of me were a large throne made of ice. Jewels of every sort decorated this throne. A man sat there he was 15 feet tall and was greatly tanned. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and board short probably sized XXXL He had black hair and bearded, he also had startling sea green eyes. He held a trident in his hand I could feel the power coming off of it.

He directed his gaze to me. I wish he was just staring at the door right behind me. He was carefully analysing me.

"Ah Ms Kane you have finally decided to join me," he began with a gentle smile. He snapped his fingers and gold light came and two chairs, a table and a British tea party were instantaneously created."Please have a seat so we could talk it over. Would you like some tea?"

I nodded and walked over to the regular sized tea table. I looked back and as the man walked down his throne he began to shrink into a six foot tall guy. He still looked the same it's just that his height changed and his clothes shrank to fit him. He walked to the tea table to sit down. He looked so out of place. He poured some tea in a cup and gave it to me. I took a sip while staring at him.

"Would you mind being here in person, it's quite hard to talk to you with just your soul."He Asked I was hesitant since I didn't know who he was or how he would achieve the goal of transferring my body from the Brooklyn house to where ever this is. I just nodded though I was quite reluctant. His trident appeared in his hands no longer in its gigantic size. He waved the trident over my body and my Ba began to glow blue.

I felt sick to the pit of my stomach like I was passing through the Duat. I probably was. Then this feeling took over me. I couldn't really explain it was like I was merging into my human body. I began to feel whole or should I say spiritually complete.

When to feelings subsided my eyes were closed and I felt a shiver run through my spine. I opened my eyes. I was wearing the exact same thing I wore to bed. Battered jeans and a purple mid-sleeve shirt (All Cotton), surprisingly I had my combat boots which I took off before I went to bed.

I looked at the man in front of me was he a magician?

"Ah finally I get to talk to you in person. I am the Greek god Poseidon. And it is nice to finally meet you Ms. Kane. I've heard so much about you, especially from Artemis she says you got spunk." I began to process what he just said.

"Wait Greek gods exist, and how can I breath under water and what is with all this blue? I said quite hastily. I was still trying to process that Greek gods exist. I mean it was hard enough with the Egyptians now I have to live with Greeks too, what's next the Romans. (I really hate Romans)

"Yes Sadie they are very much alive, but unlike the Egyptians we have enough strength to roam around freely in the human world. In fact the Romans are very much alive as well." Oh so the Romans do exist, great. Also when he said those things I began to have flash backs. They were when we had are first adventure and Uncle Amos told us that there was other gods and we shouldn't be involved and that time when Jahooty told us people would mistake him for Hermes, they've been hinting us all along.

"So why am I here Kelp king, How may I serve your fishiness." I said with a smirk planted on my face.

"Hahaha, Artemis is right you do have spunk and you're not afraid to speak your mind. We need a hero like you." He began with a with a grin on his face "You do know that Apophis is breaking out of his prison soon and a great evil in our pantheon that recently fell has been risen. We need someone powerful that will surprise the enemy and someone who has knowledge on these Egyptian creatures that have suddenly started attacking the demigod training camps. Woul_" I interrupted him

"What's a demigod, are these people who host weaker gods too?" when I said this he had a very amused expression planted on his face.

"Demigods are children who have both a human parent and a godly parent. They possess the skills of their godly parent, Sadie you have a lot to learn. Any ways would you like to be our champion?" He asked me with a stern look on his face. He was serious; he was asking me to work for a different set of gods.

He saw the shocked look on my face and said "You would get to visit Manhattan and practice your magic on people, plus it would be your adventure you don't have to bring your brother, but will get him if the need is dire." When he said Manhattan and Magic on people he got me.

"Yes that would be awesome."I said with a grin. We finished of our tea and crumpets and began to stand up. Poseidon snapped his fingers and the table disappeared. I really wish I could do that so when there were dirty dishes would be like snap and they disappear. I looked up at him and he had a grin planted on his face

"I understand you have control over the elements do you not?" He asked and I nodded "Then may I propose for a spar, I haven't fought a mortal of your calibre." When he said spar I nodded and grinned. Good thing I wore my amulet in bed so I had a greater magic reserve. I whispered 'Heqat' and a 4 foot long scarab tipped staff appeared in my hands. It was a gift from my dad Osiris.

"No not here but I'm proud that our new champion is well prepared" he said waving his trident as we flashed out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Scene 3<p>

We landed in a white sanded beach. You could hear the tide roll into the shore. The sun was about to set. It was probably 5:00 in the evening. I expected this to happen for time to run differently in a different dimension. Oh shoot the house is probably worried about me.

"Don't worry Sadie a replica of you is in exchange for you place." Poseidon exclaimed confidently had just notice that people were around us. They were all wearing orange T-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on them they all stared in our direction probably because they knew Poseidon and I think these are the demigods Kelp King was talking about.

"No holding back." I yelled at him by now he was twenty feet away from me. He grinned and I knew that it was going down. First I whipped out two kite shaped shabti from the Duat ( I am no longer rubbish at that trick). The shabti grew into pterodactyl sized and aimed straight for Poseidon. He grinned as shots of high pressured water blast and blasted my shabti out of the sky. He then created a ball of water that shot high pressure water at me. I jumped out of the way while spinning my staff.

"Storm." I knew storm magic was chaos magic but I found a way to use it for good. A violent red Tornado that crackled with lightning shot at Poseidon which took him by surprise since I didn't think he knew I used storm magic. He was pushed a back and this was when I took my chance. I created a sphere of stone at him. I made sure that the sphere wasn't mad of san. He smile and poked the sphere with his trident, it exploded into a million pieces. He grinned and he in cased me in a cube of ice. It wasn't like my head was out it was a full body freeze.

By now a group of demigods surrounded as they were at awe on what we both could do. I stayed calm and thought of the 'Ha-di' spell in my head. The ice that surrounded me exploded as I floated calmly with my rainbow wings. We both grinned I spun my staff counter clockwise. A great wind began to spur. I shot a blast of wind to distract Poseidon.

I drifted down and struck the butt of my staff at the ground. The ground cracked and five mummies went to attack the Kelp King. He spun his trident and struck the ground a tremendous tremor came and rocked my mummies until there soul retuned back to the underworld. The earthquake continued to tremor. I lost my footing and fell.

"Hah-ri" I yelled and the golden hieroglyphs appeared in the air. This spell meant literally 'quiet' it was used to make people sleep, stop earthquakes and make thing mute. The earth quake immediately quieted down.

"Ha-di" I yelled and the destructive golden hieroglyphs appeared and before it was about to fire someone yelled

"STOP!"


End file.
